Almuerzo de terror
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Hasta los metahumanos más fuertes necesitan comer y a veces incluso se pueden indigestar.


**Disclaimer:** Nadie aquí me pertenece, todo es de la difunta Wildstorm, ahora propiedad de DC y de la genial mente de Warren Ellis y Bryan Hitch, quienes maquinaron TA.

 **Almuerzo de terror**

By V. Bokthersa

Que Apollo y Midnighter no necesitaran comer no significaba que no pudieran hacerlo. Ambas eran cosas diferentes y ellos lo sabían. A veces comían y les gustaba, pues les hacía recordar que seguían siendo humanos. El resto del grupo, con excepción del señor "soy el dios de las ciudades y me alimento de polución" seguían conservando sus estómagos y necesitaban alimentarse como todo ser humano, por lo mismo cada día alguno de ellos preparaba al menos el almuerzo.

Aquel día no fue una de las numerosas excepciones. Realmente había sido un día aburrido. Jenny Sparks estaba medio ebria y había organizado una partida de póker de prendas con las demás chicas. Hubo que hacer que Angie vistiera algo más que sus nanobots, por supuesto.

Jeroen observaba el juego bastante interesado, Apollo observaba a su marido entrenar en la sala contigua, más interesado aún. Hawksmoor se encontraba en la cocina, pues era su turno de hacer el almuerzo. A decir verdad, todos estaban pensando en este último hecho, pues aún recordaban la última vez que fue el turno de Hawksmoor en la cocina. Bueno, casi todos pensaban en ello. Midnighter sí estaba concentrado en sus ejercicios.

El principal defecto de Hawksmoor era su carencia de interés por la comida. Ya que no podía comer, incluso prefería cocinar sin probar nada y eso generalmente era una pésima idea, pues él no era lo que se dice un buen chef, además aunque lo probara, sus papilas gustativas no estaban donde deberían estar, ni servían para lo que deberían servir. El resultado solía ser catastrófico.

La última vez que cocinó, los metahumanos más poderosos del planeta terminaron en la enfermería y luego en el baño, retorciéndose por el dolor de estómago y otros efectos secundarios que les dio la tremenda indigestión al mezclar platillos dulces, salados e incomibles. Incluso Midnighter tuvo que correr a vomitar una vez antes de que con su sistema inmunológico mejorado detectara y neutralizara la "amenaza".

La verdad, la comida no siempre sabía tan mal, en algunas ocasiones era comestible y unas pocas veces él había cocinado sin mayores percances. El problema solía ser más bien… digerirla.

Hawksmoor llamó a comer justo cuando Jenny y Angie terminaban de desnudar a Shen. Jeroen chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al comedor. Las chicas se vistieron nuevamente con toda su ropa, mientras Apollo y Midnighter se excusaban telepáticamente para no ir a comer, alegando su falta de necesidad. Jenny fue a traerlos casi a rastras al gimnasio, gritándoles y amenazándolos con patearlos hasta el fondo de La Sangría si no los acompañaban al matadero.

Shen se sentó a la mesa, repentinamente se había reencontrado con su espiritualidad y decía algunas oraciones. Jeroen se veía tentado a cambiar la comida por algo más seguro y Jenny terminó de freír su carne a base de impulsos eléctricos. No le gustaba el término medio. Hawksmoor se sentó a ver su obra.

—Como nos indigestes otra vez, te freiré esos putos implantes alienígenas que tienes. Todos —amenazó Jenny.

—Y yo te devolveré el estómago a su lugar, Hawksmoor, aunque tenga que abrirte en canal —amenazó Midnighter, por supuesto.

—No hará falta. Les aseguro que ahora no hay margen de error. Coman —respondió el rey de las ciudades.

Los demás guardaron silencio un momento y se vieron los unos a los otros, esperando a que a que alguien diera el primer bocado. Luego de casi un minuto lo hizo Midnighter. Confiaba en haberse inmunizado contra la comida de Hawksmoor la última vez.

Los demás lo observaron, su expresión era inescrutable y nadie se atrevió a probar bocado hasta que el Portador Nocturno de la Guerra dio su visto bueno.

—Creo que es seguro. De alguna manera se las arregló para que supiera bien.

Hawksmoor sonrió con superioridad mientras observaba a los demás comer. Días de práctica en secreto junto a uno de los mejores chef del mundo habían dado resultados favorables. Ese sin duda era uno de los pequeños privilegios de ser el Rey de las Ciudades.

—

 **Notas finales:**

No olviden seguirme en mi facebook: .


End file.
